STARBLADE
by hoshi-katana
Summary: I originally wrote this as a manga. But that was taking too long. So I did a fic 1st. It's probly not very 'novel friendly' and very confusing. Their counted by krystals instead of chapters. Lotsa blood, swearing and violence. Some hentai. No 'f' words. S


STARBLADE krystal one The girl in black

_ A girl dressed in black, running, holding a beautiful gleaming sword. Running, running, running… across rooftop to rooftop. Chasing someone… who was it she was chasing? Her hair was shiny and starlit blonde. There was a pentacle on her chest. Her face was covered in moving shadows cast by the lunar moon above her. Her face hidden but obviously intense, so vicious and yet like she was enjoying herself. Suddenly she turns! She kicks! SMACK! She grins knowing she hit her target.> "_What the hell was **that**_?" _Faith wondered aloud, about her weird dream. It seemed so real! She brought her right hand up to her face. She looked at it shocked, her nails were at least seven inches long! She blinked, it was gone as quick as it had appeared. She checked her left hand, nothing. She checked her right hand again, nothing. 'Weird.' It was weird but she knew it wasn't the first time she'd done that. No, it was familiar and it felt **good.** Faith sat up in bed and stared at the clock. Ten. 'Dam'n!' ,she swore to herself. She'd be late for work ,again. She decided to get off the bed because there was too much sunlight pouring in from the skylight that was above her bed. Faith scanned her bedroom for her clothes, that were littered all over the floor. It was fairly clean except for the clothes, shoes and unfortunate bracelet she had ripped apart the night before. Her apartment was pretty cool. It was on the top 5th floor. The walls were the color of twilight and covered in posters. There were video games covering her living room floor and the room that was supposed to be the kitchen was lined with shelves of manga. \\ Faith looked up while skateboarding recklessly through morning Tokyo traffic and saw something furry walking in the street. "Uh? A raccoon?" Slowly waddling in the street, was a small raccoon. It seemed **distracted**_…_ And it was gonna get **HIT**! "Oh dam'n!" Sparks flew as she quickly halted her skateboard. She scooped up the raccoon and went rolling across the street just as the car couldn't stop and slammed into the car in front ofitOh, **Dam'n!" **Faith stood up and looked at the wreckage. The man in the car was obviously not injured when he was screaming at her "You little bitch! I'm gonna sue the hell outta your parents!" That was fine because Faith's parents were dead. But that didn't stop Faith from screaming back at him. "You bastard! You almost hit **ME!"**The man still didn't shut up. He was still screaming like a lunatic. Faith jumped on the hood of the car and **smashed** the window in! "AAAAAGH! Your nuts!" Glass shattered all over him. And he wasn't the only one that screamed they had crowds of people staring at them. It didn't phase her, she liked crowds. And you don't deserve that license!" She lifted the raccoon up so it wouldn't fall, while she bent and took the man's wallet. She tore out the license and ripped it in half. Unfortunately_ w_hen she lifted the raccoon it was shocked to see her face. 'She looks just like... No way! It can't be!' Faith heard sirens. The women that got hit called the police. Crowds she liked, police she didn't. She tossed the wallet on his lap and got back on her skateboard with the raccoon. \\ Yomiko's books. The door chime jingled as Faith walked in the book store with a raccoon in one hand and her board in the other. She didn't like bookstores, they were usually too quiet but this one was okay to work at. It was a small blue store in the middle of a popular Tokyo mall and there was lots of manga for her to read. She signed in by the register and dropped her board on the floor like she always did. "Hi Faith." Hitomi smiled at her "Your late again... Uh what's that?" She raised her eyebrows behind her short honey blonde bangs. Faith had already perched the rodent on the glass countertop and was behind the counter with the store's newest merchandise manga in her hands. She glanced at her coworker from behind the magazine. "Raccoon. What's it look like?" "Why did you bring it here?" She looked at her for an answer but as always Faith was reading and wasn't about to answer for at least an hour. Hitomi cut through her reading thoughts, "Get it off the counter." "Huh?" Faith looked up at the raccoon that was curled up asleep. "No, it looks comfortable." Hitomi rolled her eyes at her stubbornness. "Where did you get it anyway?" "Car almost ran it over." She responded casually not moving from her manga this time. "Yo-You-saved... it?" Hitomi went wide eyed, Faith hated animals. Then to add to her shock Faith put down the manga and started laughing! "That man must a peed! Hope he has insurance!" Hitomi stared for a minute while she tried to figure out what happened. "Faith! That's **vandalism**!" Faith laughed at her. "What's your point?" Hitomi sighed, "Keep the raccoon away from the customers and if you wind up in jail you can't get your bail out of the register. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." "Siya." ,Faith answered already back behind her magazine. \\ Later when Faith got home she dropped the still sleeping raccoon on her bed. She had no idea what to do with it but knew she couldn't leave it. She didn't have to wait long since she dropped the thing on it's head! "OW!" Faith was completely shocked! Her jaw dropped and for the first time in her life she said nothing. It sat on its back legs and lifted one silky black and gray paw. "Your Faith?" Faith paused, then she grabbed it by the scuff and pulled it eye level. "What **are** you?" ,she growled. "Put me down." It answered her calmly. Faith glared at it. "Yeah, right." The raccoon sighed at her impatience and stupidity. "I'm a messenger of the Oracles. My name is Desutini." She declared it as if she was talking to the empress. Faith shook Desutini by the scuff, ripping out several hairs too. "Ya got ten dam'n seconds ta tell me what the hell's goin on here. NOW!" To Faith's extra shock the rodent **scoffed** at her. "**Your **a superhero?" Of course Faith took this as an insult and totally forgetting there was a **raccoon** talking to her, she started yelling at it. Yes, yelling at a raccoon. "What! NO! Do I look like a superhero!" Desutini disregarded her outburst. "Where are your parents?" She stopped screaming, "Nona yer dam'n business!" "You **can't **be STARBLADE." Desutini shook her furry head. Faith blinked, "Who?" She almost laughed, "This is **ridicules**!" She turned to look at Faith quizzically, "Isn't there a black pentacle on your chest?" She shook her again, "How do you know about that! Answer me!" "See? Now put me down." Faith reluctantly dropped her back on the bed, this time landing on her feet. "The star is your birthmark. It's a sign of witchcraft. Your STARBLADE, a great witch, a powerful demon. A **superhero**." Faith's eyes lit up with an unfamiliar, lustful, excited light at the word 'demon'. The light died at the word 'superhero'. "A what?" Desutini sighed again, "Your destined to be a superhero and eventually save your world." Faith scoffed and looked out the window. There was a full moon. She recognized the light. She saw the moon every night but... The light was different tonight. "Save my world?" "Save your world in the Apocalypse" ,Desutini confirmed. Faith scoffed again but this time it was almost a laugh. A sardonic laugh. "I have no world." Desutini ignored her comment, living thousands of years gave her patience with the teenagers she hated so much. "Where are your parents?" "Hell, probly. Their both dead. Dunno who they were. Don't care either." ,she answered coldly. "That's a lie." Faith turned to stare at her dumbfounded. "Whaddya mean?" "I'm an empathic," she supplied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She sighed at Faith's stupid expression. "I can tell when some one is lying by reading their emotions. Whatever you feel, I feel." Faith who never showed her emotions took this as no cause for celebration, "Great." "Your father was a great and powerful demon and your mother was one of the most magical witches in history. They were both invulnerable. Probably the fact that they couldn't kill each other attracted them to each other. I don't know. Your half demon and half witch-well human. Your supposed to fight demons. You look like the farthest thing from a superhero." "That's cause I ain't one!" Faith instinctively bared her fangs at her. "Your father was blonde." Desutini stated, dismissing her outburst again. She looked her over instead. "You look strong enough. Are your nails retractable?" "Huh?" She remembered her dream. "Yeah I guess." She lifted her right hand up to her face. Her nails shot out! She backed up in surprise. Dagger-sharp claws stopping inches from her face! "Cool!" She retracted them and repeated it over and over. "You need the choker." "What choker?" She sliced the air testingly. She loved the how natural it felt. She grinned, "Cool!" "Put your hand on the pentacle," she instructed. Faith put her hand on her chest, and was immediately encased in flowing, blinding, golden light. Floating in the light, she was in awe as her clothes sparkled, replaced by a black mini skirt and midriff. The light was gone in a second and she dropped gracefully to the ground. She was shocked and excited. She walked over to the mirror to check herself out. She grinned, she looked HOT! Strappy, satiny black heels, a very short and flowy skirtini, a black midriff cut around her pentacle that exposed most of her breasts, and a black choker around her neck with a shinning star on it. It was tight but satiny and movable. But most importantly her **weapons!** There was a shuriken holster on her right leg. They have five points instead of four. Two daggers with a pentacle on each, attached to her waist. And a sword that she instantly took out and was holding. "Cool!" She turned it admiring the shiny blade, the signature pentacle on the golden grip, the sharpness of the cool blade as she touched it. She paused noticing something. "I-I can't smell my scent." "Your scent is masked when you transform so you can't be tracked," Desutini explained. "What about your witch craft?" Faith didn't answer. She was too busy playing with the shuriken. She watched it fly out the window and come back towards her so she could catch it. "Cool!" It cut a small branch off the tree that was outside her window. She climbed that tree a lot. "Your good," Desutini commented. You've never used proper weaponry have you? Your a natural warrior. That's good. You should practice your craft." "No way!" ,she continued to play with the shuriken. "This is sooooo COOL!" "Faith! Pay atten- Takara!" Faith stopped twirling the sword to look at her. "What?" "A demon!" Faith got excited and her heart started racing, she grinned and raised her sword. "Where!" \\ Faith and Desutini arrived in front of a large building where she felt the demon. Faith looked around, it was on the roof. She jumped up in front of it. "A **ninja**?" She looked confused at the tall female in black standing in front of her. She had silky black hair and huge jade-green almond eyes. She was wearing a black skin-tight suit that covered her entire body in what looked like black leather and lots of jade jewelry. "I'm a demon!" ,she corrected crossly. Then she laughed when she looked at Faith. "Thousands of seers, prophecies and shamans warn us about a warrior that could destroy all demon kind and **this** is what I get! I came here to fight! You ever use a sword, kid?" Faith didn't like getting mocked. No one likes getting mocked but Faith handles it a little differently. "Course I have! And I'm gonna use it on **YOU**!" "Alright! **Go** for it!" Takara ran across the roof and jumped on the next one. "Faith I think we should leave. Your not trained, your not ready," came the forgotten voice of the raccoon next to her. "Shut up cat!" Faith spat at her, suddenly serious and angry. She ran after the demon. Running... Running! Running under the moonlight after her target! This is it,she realized this was her dream! **She** was the woman in her dream! She loved it! The cool breeze, the full moon, the **chase!** She easily leapt ten feet between each roof. It was like **flying! **It was so amazing! Faith caught up to her in a few minutes. And just like in the dream she **TURNED**! and **KICKED! SMACK! **Takara went down! She kicked Faith and brought her down with her! They stood up and looked at each other. Takara looked only a few years older than Faith. "What's your name?" "STARBLADE! I'll have it carved in your CORPSE!" "Takara! I work for the Dark Angel! I'll have it carved in your corpse FIRST!" Faith laughed, "We'll see." They jumped past each other to the opposite side. Like lightning Faith threw shuriken at her! They were on target! Takara reached out and grabbed them in front of her face. She held them up ready to throw! "Thanks," she grinned. Faith grinned back at her, holding up five more shuriken. Both women threw the shuriken simultaneously. They both dodged each one expertly. "Your good," Takara commented. "I know." Faith drew her sword. Takara already had her sword. They charged! Gold and teal sparks flew as their swords clashed! They both pushed on blades and the swords went spiraling over the side of the building! At least fifty feet down! "Dam'n!" Faith released her claws. "Guess it's just hand ta hand!" "Guess so," Takara agreed smacking on the ground! Faith kicked her on her back and clawed at her face! Takara Kicked her in the face and got clawed in the arm at the same time! She kicked at air. "I like your shoes." Takara kicked her in the stomach, "You too." "EGH!" Faith fell on the ground again! Takara jumped on top of her! Faith reached out her right hand and silently called her sword. The STARBLADE pulsated on the ground and flew into her hand! "Cool!" She stabbed but missed. Takara jumped back. "It's gonna be fun fighting you! See ya!" She waved at her and disappeared into a portal of blue light. "Get back here you bitch! I'm not done!" She ran to the portal but it was too late. "Dammit!" Desutini came over next to her, "That was great! You fight well. I think-" "Well?" ,Faith cut in. "**Well! **That was** AMAZING!** Oh, that was sooo cool! So... what's a dark angel?" Desutini ignored her rantings and answered the question. "The most evil demon in three centuries. An angel from hell. Her powers are greater then any evil, she controls dead people."

"The **dead**?" "Yes," Desutini confirmed. "Ooookay." "So what are you really?" Faith sat on her bed, playing with her cell phone. "I'm a celestial being. a messenger of the Oracles." "So what's the message?" "The **prophecy! **Your going to stop the apocalypse!" Faith scoffed, "Yeah right." She dismissed her comment, "Now answer **my question." **Faith raised her eyebrows at her. "What?" "Why do you look like the Krystal Princess!" ,she blurted out, all manners and holiness forgotten. "Who?" "The Krystal Princess was the most evil being in the pan-dimensional universe. She was killed by the Dark Angel five-hundred years ago." She scoffed again, "An evil **princess? **Like with a gown and a wand? Sounds **threatening**." Desutini shook her head, "No, she wasn't a real princess. She was in love with an evil prince. So everyone called her Princess. She was almost a real Princess but the Dark Angel killed her on the day she would be crowned." Faith put down her cell phone and looked up through the skylight at the full moon. "So I look like her?" She nodded, "Identical." Faith tried to grasp this. She reached her hand up toward the moon and closed her hand into a fist. "If she was so great how come nobody remembers her?" "Well it was three-hundred years ago. Most are dead now. The prince has tried to avenge her countless times but can't get close enough." "So are you staying?" Faith tried to change the subject. "Yes, I'm here as your liaison to the Oracles." "Great." Faith flopped on her stomach and went to sleep.


End file.
